overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gignal Elshy
Gignal Elshy (ギグナル・エルシャイ) is the High Priest of the Earth God in E-Rantel in the Web Novel. Appearance Gignal has shortly cut hair and a square face. He is a man with a warm expression but a will of steel. The atmosphere he has gives off his age as in his late thirties. His clothes were like that of a commoner, but it was made of good thread. His neck had the symbol of the Four Great Gods hanging from it. It was simple, but it did not feel lacking. The words clean suited the cleric. He had a good body, but it was not built to the point of a warrior. However, he was the tallest and everything about him felt big. To the point that it felt like his hands on the table could cover the face of a man easily. Personality Gignal as a warm and welcoming personality, stating the temples are always open to those in need. Background Gignal was best known for saving many soldiers of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Chronology Overlord First Half Arc When a powerful vampire appear near the city, he attended an emergency meeting of the city's influential people. After it was learned that the vampire possessed a difficulty rating of 60 and could use at least 6th tier magic Gignal was asked by Panasolei if perhaps Holy magic might remedied in defeating the undead. Sadly Gignal stated it was impossible that not even the Six Cardinals of the Slane Theocracy or Six Miko Princesses could oppose it. On the identifying the vampire, Gignal proposed perhaps it was a mentor of the legendary vampire Landfall. He was eager to learn more about the potion that an adventurer used to ward the vampire away. The priest asked Lizzie Bareare if she could replicate it, but sadly such a thing was beyond her capabilities. Even Theo Rakheshir confessed his guild never heard of such a item. The only detail that was known that the potion belonged to a new adventurer by the name of Momon. It was agreed that they would summon the warrior before them to investigate the matter. Another item that was brought to the meeting was concerning Ainz Ooal Gown, and how he defeated 'knights' from the Empire whilst defending Carne Village. The magic casters in the room were skeptical of the story as magic casters were not suited to battling warriors in a direct fight. Whilst they groups discussed and argued who Ainz was and where he came from, Gignal muttered that perhaps the vampire that they were so concerned about was draw to the magic caster.Overlord First Half Chapter 36: Investigation Part 1 Later he was among the group that summoned Momon so as to inform him of the vampire haunting the forest outside the city. Momon took the news calmly despite the threat of the monster outside the city walls, Theo silently wondered if he really was a novice which Gignal and Lizzie agreed. When Lizzie demanded to see the same potion that Momon gave to Brita, upon examining it she collapsed to her knees. Gignal rushed to her aid in fear she was hurt. However to his surprise the old woman was excited at the discovery of a perfect potion. She demanded Momon to tell the recipe of the potion, however Momon refused. After several offers, Lizzie came to the point where she began to threaten the adventurer with magic, causing the priest to stand between the two.Overlord First Half Chapter 37: Investigation Part 2 Abilities and Powers In terms of an adventurer he would be A Class. As the Head Priest he is in charge of all the temple facilities is. E-Rantel. Relationships Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier During the vampire incident it was the first time meeting with the mayor of E-Rantel. The two were courteous to each other during the meeting. Bebei Autumn Bebei was an old adventurer comrade of his during his younger days. Trivia * Gignal is omitted in the Light Novel Series in Volume 3. References }} Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Clerics Category:Magic Casters Category:Re-Estize Kingdom